


Traitor to the Cause - Interlude

by the_black_rose



Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Missing Scene, Smut, Traitor to the Cause, fluff and smut and angst, ignores Frozen Teardrop, series continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: This is the missing scene lemon from Chapter 13. Revised (and overhauled) in 2020:“I often wondered. If we had just been normal people.” She pivoted and spoke to his roommate’s empty half of the room. “If we had met at school like regular kids, would you have liked me? Would you have thought I was pretty?” She turned her head towards her right shoulder, placing further distance between them.“Would you care, now? Could we—”Heero swallowed against the throbbing ache in his throat. “Relena, I—”“And then you showed up…” She shook her head, and turned her back to him again. “Went all that way – to see me at my brother’s house on Mars. And you told me,” her voice was barely more than a whisper, “you hated me.”
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Traitor to the Cause - Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This has been altered from the lost 2002 version. If anyone would like that version, let me know.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this. 

**Interlude**

Heero’s right hand remained on the top of the door to the burgundy luxury vehicle. The cool metal had warmed beneath his touch. Trowa glared daggers at him across the top of the car.

She was here, protecting him, again, after he’d screwed up and attracted what Dr. J referred to as the ‘wrong type of attention’ for his unsportsmanlike conduct in a major college soccer match. And he wasn’t going to let her leave without a fight.

‘ _Not this time.’_

He yanked the hat from her head and watched her hair fall about her shoulders in a golden curtain. She wouldn’t look up, letting her hair take over as a shield. His left hand gently tilted her chin up, and when her eyes finally met his gaze… Heero felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. He couldn’t seem to find any oxygen to refill them.

That spark, that fire was still there. There was a fatigue, a weariness that had begun to settle into her features, but she… She had always been a stronger person than he was. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

He held her gaze for a moment, willing her to see, to understand how much he needed….

“Relena," he whispered softly just before he settled his mouth over hers in a gentle kiss. She gasped when his lips met hers, and for several heartbeats, he thought she was going to refuse this, his attempt to show her…

And then her mouth moved against his - just a light pressure at first; he closed his lips over hers. His left arm tightened around her waist and he brought his mouth down on hers again, this time with more force; his tongue dipping in between her lips. Her hands finally moved up to circle his shoulders; fingers tangling in the small, sensitive hairs at the base of his neck.

Her hair smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Heero wanted to pull her closer; his entire body began to thrum with a mixture of adrenaline and desire…

And then she was pulling away; turning her head. He found himself staring at the back of stiff, straight shoulders. His stomach pitched to the floor, and he gasped for air. Heero started to reach for her, again. Determined not to--

"Trowa, go without me." She exhaled, her voice wavering as she glanced at the former HeavyArms pilot. Heero’s former comrade and sometimes friend stared at him from his place, holding open the driver’s side door.

Heero took a step back and glanced over at Trowa for confirmation that he heard the same thing – she was staying! The former HeavyArms pilot’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his hair. He blinked a few times, nodded, and then shot Heero a pointed glare, and mouthed something inaudible before disappearing into the car.

The college soccer player hadn’t lost his ability to read lips. His friend had told him: “Take care of her.”

* * *

Heero led Relena back to his dorm room; his hand gripped her arm and he tugged her along at a rapid pace. Every few seconds, the former Gundam-pilot-turned-college-soccer-player glanced in her direction out of the corner of his eye. She was holding that delicate hat on her head with her free hand, still trying her best to use it to hide her face. He slowed his step when he felt her stumble in those heels.

They didn’t speak. A bell sounded and people started to flood from buildings; crowds moved in faceless packs towards the student center; smaller groups shuffled from building to building. He led her down the sidewalk that wrapped around the cement and stucco student building and led to the men’s dormitory just for athletes. He couldn’t help but notice that several people turned their heads as they rushed by. He didn’t know what he could do to make themselves blend in...

He paused, released her arm, and held out his hand. Relena’s left hand held her hat in place; she looked at his hand, then up at him. He gave her a small smile; he saw her eyes dart around, and then she slipped her hand into his waiting palm, but the slight frown didn’t leave her face.

They walked the rest of the way, holding hands. The couple passed a small garden area, with trees on either side of the walkway, and a few flowers – before they stepped into the entryway of the dormitory building.

Heero usually took the stairs to his room, but he figured that the heels she wore would make that…difficult. He led the young woman across the small “waiting area” that took up a portion of the first floor. Terrible, busy carpet stretched the length of the space set aside for people to congregate; a couple of round tables sat in the center with a couple of dozen chairs all askew, littering the room. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the chairs actually situated around the tables…

DING! The loud alarm on the elevator brought his focus back to where they were going instead of where they were. He stepped into the small, metal space; Heero pulled Relena in after him.

They rode the short distance; both of them still silent, as if they were afraid someone would overhear… In the confined space, he could smell the vanilla-scented perfume the former princess wore; he wanted to bury his head in her neck so he could let it wash over him.

After what seemed like a very long trek, the couple finally arrived at his room, still holding hands. Heero opened the door, letting Relena into the space he shared with his roommate. The former Gundam pilot wanted no interruptions, so he put his roommate’s designated symbol, a red tie, on the doorknob, and locked the door. 

Heero turned around and looked at the beautiful woman standing in his room, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, her golden hair all aglow from the artificial afternoon sun streaming in through the blinds on his dormitory window. There was still so much left unresolved between them, and it hung in the air, casting a shadow on the road they had started down. 

“Relena, I’m sorry…” Heero began.

A slight frown crossed her face, and she turned away. “For what, Heero?” Her voice sounded calm. Detached.

“For a lot of things.” He stepped towards her, disliking the fact that she wasn’t looking at him.

“I don’t need your pity,” she said in a hushed tone; she squared her shoulders, but didn’t turn back around to face him.

He frowned, and turned his hands palm-side up at his sides. “It’s not pity…it’s, Relena, I didn’t want this to happen to you.” He ran one hand through his hair, a part of him wanted to tear it out. “I hate that you’re a fugitive. I’m supposed to be the one protecting you….”

At his words, she turned and met his gaze. Those light blue eyes... Her eyebrows drew into a sharp line. “I thought you… I mean,” she shook her head. “I know you had, for a long time, believed I, or rather--” Relena tipped her head up in a way that reminded him of her performance as Queen of the World.  
  


_“I wish to make an announcement to the entire world. As of this day, I, Relena Peacecraft have taken on the duties as Chief Representative of the Romafeller Foundation. However, I am not doing this for the sake of the Romafeller Foundation. I think of this as a first step along a very positive road…”  
  
_

“My role, was important. And so you protected me.” She folded one arm over her ribcage and grasped the other at the elbow. A flimsy barrier between them, but the intention was clear.

“But, if we’re being honest, now.”

Heero felt his breath catch. His hands started to reach for her; he balled them into fists and put them back at his sides.

“I often wondered. If we had just been normal people.” She pivoted to her right and spoke to his roommate’s empty half of the room. “If we had met at school like regular kids, would you have liked me? Would you have thought I was pretty?” She turned her head towards her right shoulder, placing further distance between them.

“Would you care, now? Could we—”

Heero swallowed against the throbbing ache in his throat. “Relena, I—”

“And then you showed up…” She shook her head, and turned her back to him again. “Went all that way – to see me at my brother’s house on Mars.”

He found that he’d moved closer. He could almost touch her. “I shouldn’t have…”

“And you told me,” her voice was barely more than a whisper, “you hated me.”

The former Gundam pilot felt like his legs might give out. “Relena, I just—”

“So, why did you kiss me?” She turned back around to face him. “Why am I here, Heero? Why—”

“Relena… Please.” He took a last step towards her, and felt himself stumble. “I said that because—”

Clear blue eyes in a stern expression met his. “You don’t owe me anything, Heero. I would have done the same thing—"

“I know,” Heero said and pressed his eyes closed.

“Then why…why? You got into that awful fight. And it almost cost you – too much.”

“I was reckless. I lost my temper.” His arms ached where they’d left his sides, but seemed to hesitate… “You left—”

“I don’t understand.”

“When I said I hated you – I never meant…” He grasped for words, the right words, but… His voice broke then stuck in his throat. “I couldn’t. I could never,” he whispered.

She stared at him a long moment; he felt her studying his expression. Relena reached one hand up to his cheek. “Heero…”

“I should be protecting you. I want to…I want to—" His voice faltered. He closed his eyes and willed her to understand. Her hand slid down to rest just above his collar bone. He reached up and tangled his fingers with hers.

“I don’t know how to say…The things you seem to be able to say. So easily.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I just. I want you to stay, with me. I want to protect you.” He opened his eyes and met her gaze. “I want you to believe…believe in me, again.”

“Heero.”

“You said, once…” He released his hold on her hand, and reached up – he tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear. “You said that you—”

She rose on tiptoe and nibbled a soft kiss onto his lips. He watched her close her eyes as he responded – pressing his mouth against hers for such a short moment, it just wasn’t enough – and then she was pulling away, again. 

He gripped the tops of her arms, and pulled her back before she could break the connection. His hand slid up to the back of her head, his fingers feeling for the suture at the base of her skull. “Does it still hurt?”

She shook her head slowly. “No. It…I’m not nearly as indestructible as you, but.” She gave him a lopsided smile. “I’m still—”

“You’ve always been strong, Relena.”

She squirmed out of his grip. “I know…that’s the highest compliment you know how to pay a girl, Heero Yuy, but not many other women would find that…much of a pick up line.”

Heero’s lips twitched and he shrugged. “I don’t want any other woman.”

“B-but.” Relena drew in a breath. “You…want me?”

Heero tried to reply, but his voice was stuck. He nodded, instead. He reached for her, again, pulling her towards him. She didn’t resist. She met his gaze and stared.

“B-but—”

He shook his head. “You asked.”

“Yes?”

“If…if I thought you were pretty.”

She opened her mouth, but stopped; red crept into her complexion.

“No one compares to you. Has ever…” He tucked another piece of hair behind her ear. Her mouth softened into a genuine smile. Just for him. Slowly, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. It was gentle at first, like flower petals caressing his lips. But then he felt something more powerful start to take hold. Desire unfurled its tendrils, stretching throughout his body. It thrived in his chest and attached itself to his spine; every nerve ending in his body, was warming, heating… The long-buried sensation burned a path up his neck and through his arms.

He tightened his embrace, bringing his right hand to tangle in her hair and cradle the back of her head. He pressed her closer, slipping his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss. Heero felt the new feeling inside of him hum with pleasure that she returned his, this affection with equal passion - her mouth meeting his over and over… Her arms gripping his shoulders; fingernails digging through his t-shirt and into his skin.

His hands peeled off her suit jacket, letting it drop to the floor. The neatly pressed cotton blouse reminded him of another time… When she first allowed him to hold her. Combat lessons, mobile suit simulators, nothing had prepared him for the fifteen-year-old girl bursting into his room and insisting he accompany her to a school dance.   
  


_“Now I know how you feel when you fight.”_

_“Huh?” This girl…she talked to Dr. J. How could she know--_

_“And that’s because,” her eyes glittered, and the thought occurred to him that she was the one who was dangerous…_

_“I’m on your side, now.”  
  
_

Heero turned her around to where Relena’s back faced his bed, and sat her down on the edge. He kneeled in front of her, listening to the quick breaths shushing from her lips while he worked at the buttons of her blouse. He was aware that she was watching him, but she didn’t question.

When the last fastener was undone, he met her eyes again as he gently tugged the article of clothing over her shoulders and down the length of her arms. Her gaze didn’t waver as she was left in nothing but her bra, skirt, and heels. He looked down and found her right ankle, lifting it off the floor to rest on his knee. Heero unhooked the buckle to the heels that were…higher than anything else he’d seen her wear. But, he had to admit they had looked sexy. He lifted her foot to plant a kiss on the inside of her ankle.

She gasped. He replaced her foot on the ground, and lifted the other one. Heero repeated the effort to remove the other shoe, then rose from the floor – pulling his t-shirt over his head before he settled on the mattress next to her. Relena’s eyes left his to glance in the direction of his chest. Her hands came up and he felt cool fingers come to rest on his sternum for a second before fanning out and sliding up to his shoulders.

He tugged on her forearms, pulling her hands down and away. Heero leaned forward, reaching one arm around to her back. He tried to pull hooks in one direction while keeping the band in place, but found it too difficult to manage without both hands. The former Gundam pilot bent his head to press kisses into the hollow of her neck while he worked the closure on the back of her bra.

The delicate undergarment easily slipped off her shoulders. He moved so he could pull it away from her chest. Her breasts were round and full; the areolas had already puckered into tight, round buds. That strange feeling that had wound its way throughout his body released another wave of heat; the rush left him feeling light headed and bereft of air while the rest of his body tightened.

Heero raised his hands to rest on her ribcage, slipping his right thumb in a pattern across the bottom of her bosom. The skin of those fascinating mounds was even silkier, more supple than the rest of her. _How can she be so strong, yet this soft?_

He had to kiss her again. Needed her body against his. He leaned down, into her, his mouth meeting hers as he used his weight to press her backwards, into the mess of sheets on his unmade bed. The fabric, which had been sufficient every other time, suddenly seemed coarse compared to her. Heero let his lips trace a wandering path across her cheek; he bit at her earlobe and then continued down the side of her neck.

He shifted his knee to settle between her thighs as he moved one hand to cup her breast. His fingers traced delicate lines over the skin and then rubbed a gentle circle against her nipple.

“Uhhhhhnnnn…

Her voice raked electric nails down his spine, and it was like fuel to the awakening desire that was slowly taking over his body – cell after cell. He slid his other knee between her legs and pressed the erection that was still held captive inside his slacks - against her clothed, but heated center. His skin burned hot and cold. He needed…

“Heero…” She opened her eyes and looked at him. Something smoldered in her gaze that resonated with the feeling that was thriving, spreading through his system.

He reached down and unfastened his slacks. He shook them off his legs then turned his attention to the last of her clothing. He pulled at the fabric, but Relena’s skirt wouldn’t just slip over her hips. She rose from the mattress and deftly undid the button at the back. He helped her pull the zipper down its track, and then she pushed it off her legs.

His hand moved up to rest on her thigh; her forearms covered her chest. She stared in the direction of where he still touched her for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile. Heero couldn’t help but notice the way her hair, longer now in the front, fell in layers around her face. Her eyelashes seemed impossibly long – and darker with the makeup she wore. The skin of her neck was a shade lighter than the powder or whatever women wore on their faces.

She didn’t need makeup, he wished she wasn’t wearing it; but on the other hand, he was afraid of what he’d see if she wasn’t hiding – wasn’t trying to make herself look…healthier than she probably was.

He could already tell: her ribs were too pronounced; her collar bone jutted out in sharp definition beneath her skin.

“Relena…” He raised his hand to trace a line down her cheek.

She raised her left hand to capture his; their fingers tangled together… And then she was pulling him forward again. He caught himself with his free hand – positioned on the mattress between her legs. He stopped a breath away.

“You were too far away.”

He smiled and leaned down to meet her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Heero brought his hand up to smooth the hair away from her face as he once again pressed her back into a lying position on the bed. He ran his hand down the length of her body, skimming over her breast, her stomach, and then skipping down to her knee so he could stroke his palm up the side of her thigh.

Heero moved his lips down her neck, pressing kisses in a line down to her collar bone. He mouthed over to finally sample the mesmerizing peaks on her chest. He drew her nipple into his mouth; his tongue laved the surface of the tight bud.

He felt her writhe in his embrace; her back arched off the bed, pressing her breast against his lips. Her foot traveled up his calf as she gripped the back of his neck. She gasped and he felt her sex pressing against his erection.

“Oh! Uhhhh… Mmmmmm…”

Heero continued to enjoy teasing the center of her breasts. He shifted his weight and slipped both legs between hers. He rubbed his still clothed arousal against her mound. The friction poured gasoline on the hunger… And it seared through his system like a fire about to blaze out of control.

“Relena…” He thrust against her, his tip catching in the junction between her legs. And he couldn’t take it anymore. He rose from his position lying on top of her, tore his boxers off, and then hooked his fingers into the elastic of her last garment.

He tugged the silken fabric down the length of her legs, and dove forward to cover her nude form once again. This time, there was no barrier between his erection and her core. He nestled his shaft on top of the small blond curls, just outside her entrance. Heero seized her mouth into a rough, demanding kiss. Her arms wrapped around him; her mouth returned the desperate-feeling kisses that threatened the last of his control…

“Relena, I can’t stop…” he hissed, and reached down to position his cock at her slick, incredibly wet entrance. He pushed forward, feeling her heated channel stroke and stretch around his arousal. He closed his eyes against the incredible feeling of having her… Filling her.

“Ah! Heero…” Her voice was breathy. “It’s…so good…”

She surrounded him and anchored him and surprised him…the same way she always had.

“Don’t stop,” her breath puffed against his ear.

Heero pulled his erection out to the tip before pushing back in. The pace he set was slow… He had never felt something like this, before. That unbearable soft and wet heat at her center quivering, trembling, begging for him to stay inside her just like this for the rest of his existence.

Her incredible breasts pressed firmly against his chest – exciting and enticing…

Heero pulled most of the way out, again, but had to thrust right back inside. How quickly his body began to crave hers…

He felt her legs wrapped around his thighs, the bottoms of her feet resting against the back of his calves.

His arousal ached for that friction again. He plunged inside her again. And again.

Her fingers stroked the back of his neck. The rocking motion was constant, now, but he wanted to kiss her again. His mouth seized hers, and he shoved his tongue between her lips in a frenzied, hungry dance between them. 

Heero continued his pace in and out of her body; the sensation changing from a general haze of pleasure that he wanted to get lost in – to something clear and bright and just beyond his reach. He lifted from her form, pulling her hips up off the mattress so he could penetrate deeper.

He thrust harder; he heard her crying out his name, saw her hands fisted into the sheets of his bed. Her eyes clenched tight, her back arched off the bed – creamy mounds of flesh bouncing, her body jarring—

Desire changed from a dull, consuming hunger into a roaring beast - pulsing through every atom – making his whole body feel alive as if he’d wandered through his life mostly dead. And hadn’t he been, before her? Only she could awaken this much sensation and this intense…feeling.

It occurred to him, he needed to please her, too. Wanted her to crave him, become addicted like he was already in need of her. He reached down to stroke her; Heero pressed his thumb against the nub between her legs, feeling her channel tighten around him. Her eyelids squeezed shut. He heard her breathing turn ragged.

The former Gundam pilot sunk all the way in while he continued to work his fingers against her clitoris. He watched her, all of her.. Felt the muscles of her legs tighten around his waist, saw the way her fingers twisted and yanked at the sheets underneath her; listened to her breathing change from rapid gasps to a low moan, and finally to small whimpers. Her hips moved up and down as he continued to tease her sex.

Her breathing stopped for a long moment… And then she convulsed, her head and shoulders rising off the mattress as he saw and felt the muscles of her body shake. Her eyelids flew open and she cried out his name: “Heero!”

He felt her sheath clamp down on his erection, pulse and tighten again – like it was trying to milk his cock to release inside her.

He slammed into her again, and again, desire had finally taken control… It switched off rational thought, and focused only on the girl beneath him.

She was reaching for him with everything… Her body fully open to him and his mounting need. He felt her surrounding and filling him from the inside out. Light and heat broke like a wave over his spine. Desire twisted and wrung him out. Another swell crested through his system before receding. He thrust again. Light sparked and blinded him. His body succumbed to the crash of the heated breakers washing over him.

Heero’s body crested and he fell forward, catching himself with the palms of his hands; his body quaked while he felt his erection shudder and continue to pump into her. The sensation of his release still flooding his system. Desire sated, it recalled its tendrils and retreated into the pit of his stomach.

He caught his breath and pressed his forehead against hers. Heero managed to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips. Her eyes met his – dazed light blue eyes held his gaze as her hands came up to rest on either side of his face.

“I love you, Heero,” she whispered. “And I know, now…I know you love me, too.” Her whole face lit with a soft smile.

 _‘So soft…’_ Rational thought seemed to have returned.

“You always have…haven’t you?”

He couldn’t…there was no place left to hide. And he had no will to, anymore. Heero closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He tried to speak, his voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper. But he knew she heard him…

“Always.”

* * *

Relena’s body felt sore but content. Heero lay behind her, his left arm slung over her ribs; his lips occasionally moving lightly against her shoulder. She’d heard him clear his throat on more than one occasion – like he had something to say, but the words didn’t come. He’d just press another kiss to the back of her neck.

She just lay there, listening to him breathe. Such a calming rhythm…

Finally, his voice. “How long can you stay?” He asked in a hushed tone. He had moved from his position behind her – and was now leaning over her shoulder. She rolled onto her back to look up at him. He gently brushed a few pieces of sweat-dampened hair from her face. 

She met his gaze and for a moment she thought she saw fear in his eyes. _He’s afraid…of what?_ Relena wondered. “I can stay the week – until Duo and Hilde’s wedding. Then I’ll have to go back.”

He closed his eyes, sighed, and laid back on the bed. He pulled her arm until she was curled up next to him – her arm resting on his chest; her right leg tangled with his. Heero’s arm wrapped tightly around her back.

She glanced up at his face; his eyes were closed tightly and she felt a stab of pain grip her heart. It had been selfish and unfair of her to give in – to hurt him like this. She should have maintained her distance, but she was too weak from not being near him. He had always been her strength. Hurt cut across her chest and seized her heart and lungs. She sat up and turned her back to him.

She felt the mattress shake as he sat up and moved to her side. A gentle hand settled on her shoulder. “Relena,” his voice was a question. But, she didn’t know the answer. 

“What’s wrong?”

She opened her mouth, but she couldn’t find the words.

“Did…did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, but wouldn’t look at him. 

“Relena, you don’t have to hide from me,” he said softly while reaching out a hand to try to turn her around to face him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered hoarsely. Relena couldn’t hold out against his efforts to turn her to face him. She buried her face in his shoulder.

“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” His voice sounded deep; she could feel his heart beat against her chest.

‘ _Such a good heart. It’s not right…’_ She pulled back, and turned away. Relena scooted to the end of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She shook her head. “I never wanted to hurt you, to get you involved.” She felt his hand on her shoulder again, but shrugged away. 

“This is my battle that I have to fight on my own. And yet here I am, too weak to protect you…always too weak to do what I should.”

He sprang from the bed and walked over to kneel in front of her. He pried away the hands covering her face and forced her to look at him. “Relena, you are not weak. I told you before. You’re the strongest person I know. Don’t ever forget that, and don’t ever doubt that I believe in you.”

She stared at him wide-eyed. He had only spoken to her like that once before, on Libra – his voice sounded gruff, but his eyes were full of emotion. Tears welled and she couldn’t stop a few of them from escaping and rolling down her cheek.

Heero reached out to brush them away gently. He stood up from his kneeling position and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed and folding her into his arms. They just held each other, in a companionable silence. And watched as the artificial sunlight trickling in his dorm room window slowly began to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Love, ~Rose


End file.
